etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Cybernetics
A cybernetic replacement is any mechanical device used to replace organic body parts ranging from internal organs to limbs. Prosthetic replacements are connected to organic tissue via a complex mecha-neural interface, which provide the recipient with control and sensation. External replacements are often covered by synthetic skin to emulate actual organic tissue. Overview The galaxy has many centuries (and in some regions, millennia) of advanced technology at its disposal. Among them are the ability to replace and, for a price, modify and enhance the body. Cloning is expensive on most mainstream planets and even illegal on a few (due to past catastrophes involving clones). For the majority of beings in the galaxy, cybernetic replacements are the cheap, effective, legal, and safe solution to unfortunate, severe, and sometimes amusing, physical injuries. For those willing to make the sacrifice of flesh and expense, the body can be "upgraded" to allow for additional skills and abilities. Some are very subtle, such as cerebral nanobots issued to military service members of various armies as well as people desiring to withstand legendary-grade internet trolls without going berzerk. Others involve modifying the limbs and internal systems of the potential patient (i.e. an additional cybernetic stomach to digest Breakfast Nails). As with everything in the galaxy, this comes at a potential price, both monetarily and in the potential loss of self. Someone could easily go too far in attempting to be "more human than human." When flesh fails—and sometimes even before that—cybernetics take over. Prosthetic limbs and replacement organs powered by batteries and controlled by electrical impulses are the low end of these procedures with sophisticated cybernetic hardware designed to improve or augment the recipient's body and mind at the high end of the scale. Cybernetic types Two major kinds of cybernetic attachments existed in the galaxy: replacements and enhancements. :Replacements: Replacements are prosthetic or artificial units intended to replace lost limbs and damaged organs. Common replacements provide no benefits other than duplicating the essential functions of their biological counterparts, and they present little strain on the beneficiary's overall well-being. In appearance, a cybernetic replacement can be recognizably artificial or virtually indistinguishable from the real thing. :Enhancements: Enhancements bestow new abilities or improved the recipient in some fashion. Enhancements include skeletal reinforcement, subcutaneous communications hardware, and weapon mounts. Some enhancements have visible external components, while others are hidden beneath the skin. Enhancements put more of a drain on the body's resources, and recipients frequently suffer debilitating physical or mental side effects. Example: Jerionis Bridgeport's first replacement body, a large war droid, which was "very awkward." Subjects of cybernetic replacements/enhancements Many beings had prosthetic replacements throughout galactic history. Several beings were well known for employing unique or extensive prostheses. *Alu Helin, a fighter pilot during the Nanite War and Kreet War, has a prosthetic leg and eye. *Jazzy Sewie received a robotic arm and legs due to a dire industrial accident. *Jerionis Bridgeport, a mercenary who lost his entire body in an explosion and had it replaced first with a large war droid, then a partial organic mimic later. *Larx Serac, who has a robotic leg and eye. *Morohtar Reyener lost part of a leg due to damages sustained to his ship during a dogfight. *Mrkos Brorsen, who lost his tail in a gang fight and his left forearm due to a particularly displeased Jerionis Bridgeport. *Otty Hare was fitted with extensive cybernetics due to the ravages of a Ra-Shi infection, though he eventually received cloned parts. *Pacixta Faneenri lost one of her feet in a free-running accident and received a lifelike prosthetic replacement. *Shaola Dinnine received a cybernetic ear and arms following an unfavorable encounter with a suicide bomber. Alternatives to cybernetics Not all prostheses are designed with replicating the real body part in mind. Some can be conspicuously disproportionate to the body of the wearer, such as a man using a modified droid arm. Although prostheses are widely available, not everyone accepts the replacement limbs offered to them, sometimes opting to shun the offer of a replacement and instead choosing to focus upon their own physical abilities to compensate for the loss. Certain civilizations, such as Qromeelln and Pera Tomiu, excel in biological replacements as well as nearly-organic cybernetics. Category:Cybernetics